character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saya (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary 10 years prior to Namco x Capcom's events, Saya fought against Shogo Arisu and even scarred young Reiji in the head before being sealed away. Years pass, and she reappears again in front of Reiji and Xiaomu again. After sending their friends away in Roppongi, Reiji managed to break the Dimensional Seal and managed to aim her gun at her head. Though he misses his chance, Reiji and Xiaomu were the last ones to disappear. She conspired with different organizations and enemies, all for one purpose: the revival of the Ouma Project, 99. She also appears constantly against the heroes, even taking the time to occasionally flirt with Reiji, which annoys him. Near the end, the worlds merged and 99 was finally revived. Eventually, Reiji finally stood against her and destroyed the ancient armor. She then allowed Reiji to take the last shot to her head. Statistics Tier: High 3-A | 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Saya Origin: Namco X Capcom, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga, Project x Zone Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Fox Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Gunmanship, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Chi Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal (In PxZ2, it's implied that Saya survived the events of NxC by being given a new body) | Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation and Absorption, Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 4), Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: High Universe level (Was able to hold off Haken Browning and Princess Kaguya who are comparable to Cybuster and Neo Granzon at their full potential, the same people who are both universal beings) | Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level+ (Was merging both the Namco and Capcom worlds into one singular world. Was creating a portal so unstable that it would result in the complete destruction of existence. Was planning on assimilating worlds and dimensions into herself but decided to merge them instead) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is able to keep up and in some cases, speed-blitz Haken who is comparable to Neo Granzon and Cybuster both of which can avoid the Degenecy Cannon which can effect and erase a universe in seconds) | Infinite (Became one with 99, who was sealed at the end of time itself and can fully move and exist there basically without time or space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal (Comparable to Haken and Kaguya who have done feats of a similar calibur) | Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ (Was going assimilate all worlds and dimensions into herself) Durability: High Universe level (Can tank hits from Haken Browning and Kaguya who are comparable to Cybuster and Neo Grazon) | Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level+ (Can survive the destruction of existence itself within the Capcom and Namco verses, Was seemingly unaffected by the merging of entire verses). Immortality makes killing her harder Stamina: High (Can fight for hours on end with a empty stomach, while tired and sleep deprived) | Limitless (After merging with 99, basically lost the concept of stamina seeing how 99 is a robot) Range: Universal (In Super Robot Taisen OG Saga, gained the ability which allows her to traverse entire worlds and dimensions) | Multi-Universal to possibly Multiversal (After becoming one with 99, her powers were effecting the entire Capcom and Namco verses) Standard Equipment: Several guns and katanas Intelligence: High (Leader of an entire organization, is able to lead and command entire fleets of soldiers and mystical beings to warfare. Is also pretty manipulative and cunning being able to fool the entire roster) Weaknesses: Doesn't take battles too seriously. Often plays around with enemies | None notable Key: Base | Infused with Ninety-Nine Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2